On the Night
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Malam itu, saat mereka berdua tidak dapat tidur dan memilih untuk berbincang kecil./"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"/"Mau fakta atau dusta?" "Dusta saja!"/"Ini sangat penting."/ShoAi! More Warn Inside!


**Halo semuaa! Miza di sini~!**

 **Miza udah gatel sejak kemarin setelah melihat episode finale BBB Galaxy S1 nya untuk membuat fic inin X'D maafkan Miza-**

 **Ini juga bukan berarti Miza udah kembali dari hiatus sih, cuma buat ngerayain (?) episode finale BBB Galaxy S1, Miza gak sabar nunggu S2 nya keluar :"( dan Miza gregetan sama Movie 2 nya nanti gimana :""( Miza juga sempet mau teriak waktu dedek BoBoiBoy mau kalah di episode 24 X"D _mesakno_ BoBoiBoy :'(**

 **Juga, mungkin hiatus Miza bakalan tambah panjang (bisa ke Nov ataupun Des) karena harddisk Miza tiba-tiba rusak gitu aja, dan file-file yang ada di harddisk itu padahal udah mau selesai QAQ *gigit bantal + gegulingan* #RIP**

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T

Pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy

Warning : Sho Ai, Yaoi, BxB, Bromance, OOC, gaje, _misstypos_ , tulisan ampas, abal, bagi homophobic maupun yang gak suka pairnya harap menyingkir, romance gak kerasa

.

.

 **Don't like? Just Don't Read Then**

 **RnR please~! XD**

* * *

 **On the Night**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah berlalunya penyerangan tersebut, BoBoiBoy yang berhasil mengalahkan Kapten Vargoba kini melamun sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela tak jauh dari kasurnya. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang terlelap nyenyak di ranjang mereka –mengingat sekarang sudah tengah malam, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa.

BoBoiBoy kemudian menghela napasnya, lalu menyamankan posisi duduk menyendernya tersebut. BoBoiBoy menatap sekeliling dengan bosan sebelum kembali melihat jendela, keadaan sangatlah sepi dan gelap.

"Hh.." entah sudah berapa kali dia membuang napasnya seperti ini.

"Kau belum tidur?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di sana ada Fang masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Ah, benar juga, ada satu ranjang yang terlihat kosong sedari tadi dan itu adalah ranjang milik Fang.

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab BoBoiBoy singkat, Fang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Fang menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Kau butuh istirahat, lukamu masih belum sembuh total."

"Halah, lukamu memangnya sudah sembuh?"

"Tidak juga sih, hampir lah."

BoBoiBoy menatap kesal Fang yang cengengesan tak bersalah, sesaat setelahnya BoBoiBoy mendeliki Fang yang menyuruhnya untuk bergeser. Remaja manis itu terpaksa bergeser. Fang layaknya tidak mempunyai dosa apapun, malah berbaring di kasur BoBoiBoy.

"Kau punya kasur sendiri _la_! Sana balik!" Usir BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Fang, malam-malam alien sableng ini sudah membuatnya kesal. "Hush! Pergi sana!"

"Ish! Diamlah! Suaramu bisa membangunkan yang lain," balas Fang menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Hmp!"

Keduanya pun terdiam, baik Fang mau pun BoBoiBoy tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka masih terbangun, saat ini malah dengan kompak melihat langit malam luar jendela.

BoBoiBoy mengulas senyum kecil tanpa sebab, Fang menyadarinya. "BoBoiBoy," panggil Fang pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

BoBoiBoy menatap Fang sebentar, lalu beralih lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa aku dapat mengalahkan Kapten Vargoba itu, padahal dia sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa percaya sampai saat ini jika aku dapat membuatnya kalah telak!" Jawab BoBoiBoy riang, Fang yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil sambil memberantaki rambut BoBoiBoy yang tidak dilindungi topi. "Jangan bermain dengan rambutku," protes BoBoiBoy kemudian sambil menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

Fang mencubit salah satu pipi _chubby_ BoBoiBoy gemas. "Itu karena kuasa barumu sangatlah keren."

"Kuasa Cahaya?"

"Iya, sekarang mungkin aku mengakui bahwa kau lebih kuat dariku."

"Tidak juga, hehe. Fang kuat kok!"

Fang berdehem gugup ketika wajah BoBoiBoy terlihat manis saat tersenyum lebar, rasanya dia ingin memakan makhluk di depannya ini. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, agar bisa sembuh lebih cepat. Sudah lewat tengah malam," ujar Fang ditanggap dengusan malas BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy berbaring di samping Fang yang kemudian duduk, dia menahan pergelangan Fang ketika Fang akan pergi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, temani saja aku ngobrol," pinta BoBoiBoy.

"Ini sudah larut BoBoiBoy." Fang berusaha menolak waktu BoBoiBoy terus-terusan menahannya, dan akhirnya dia menyerah pada remaja itu. Dia kembali duduk di dekat BoBoiBoy –yang dibalas sorakan kecil.

"Kau tahu, Fang? Aku ketika sadar memikirkan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku.."

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Aku berpikir.."

"Apa? Cepatlah!" Fang sudah mulai tidak bisa sabar lagi saat BoBoiBoy menjahilinya.

"Mau fakta atau dusta?"

Fang mengerang kesal. "Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis, BoBoiBoy! Dusta saja!"

"Aku tidak berpikir keadaanmu saat sadar."

"Lalu fakta?"

"Pikiranku sebenarnya langsung tertuju padamu, tapi nama Vargoba lah yang keluar dari mulutku," jawab BoBoiBoy menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Fang tersebut begitu lucu di matanya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pingsan tahu!"

"Oh ya?"

Fang mengangguk bangga mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, aku selalu menemanimu dalam lima hari itu, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Ochobot."

"Tapi saat aku bangun kau malah menjahiliku langsung dengan Gopal," balas BoBoiBoy memukul bahu Fang pelan lantaran kesal. "Meski begitu, terima kasih telah menjagaku, Fang," lanjut BoBoiBoy tersenyum manis pada Fang yang merona.

"Y-yah, ti-tidak apa kok," ujar Fang sedikit terbata, BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. Kemudian secara mendadak, kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Fang. Kini Fang terkejut dengan perlakuan BoBoiBoy, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya BoBoiBoy melirik kanan-kirinya aneh, suaranya bahkan dia kecilkan. Fang mengangguk, dia mendekatkan jaraknya pada BoBoiBoy yang berbaring. "Ini sangat penting."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Bisik BoBoiBoy tepat di telinga Fang yang kemudian perlahan memerah.

Tapi Fang memasang tampang _stay cool_ nya saja. "Ah, apa aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu darimu?" balas Fang membuat BoBoiBoy memasang ekspresi aneh dan lucu sekaligus. "Baiklah, hanya bercanda, aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Fang bergantian sambil tertawa kecil.

Kini giliran BoBoiBoy yang merona hebat, dia mematri senyum malunya. "Hehe," tawanya pelan.

Fang mencium kilas dahi BoBoiBoy lalu mengacak rambut BoBoiBoy lagi. "Oke, sudah cukup ngobrolnya, sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tidurku sendiri," pamit Fang akan beranjak –bilasaja dia tidak ditahan lagi oleh BoBoiBoy. "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan membohongiku, aku tak bisa tidur begitu pun juga dirimu. Kau di sini saja menemaniku," ujar BoBoiBoy dibalas helaan napas dari Fang.

"Aku akan menemanimu, puas?" Fang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

BoBoiBoy hanya menahan tawa gelinya, Fang memakaikan selimut kepadanya dan dirinya sendiri tentunya. BoBoiBoy memeluk lengan kiri Fang erat dalam balutan selimut, Fang juga mengelus punggung BoBoiBoy. Lalu mereka saling mengobrol dan bercanda ria dalam gelapnya malam, sampai mereka tertidur bersama akibat kelelahan.

Jika nanti pagi teman-teman mereka kebingungan kenapa mereka berdua bisa tidur bersama, tenang saja keduanya memiliki banyak alasan.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
